Insecurity
by UncreativeName
Summary: Puck's reputation has dramatically dropped and soon becomes annoyed with the glee club and seems to think more about how others seem him, rather what he really wants. Mike wants the best for Puck, but will Puck accept his help, or better yet, him?


This is kind of just the prologue of my fanfic. There will be other chapters coming, but please be patient with me. My second ever attempt at this and please know that this is a Mike and Puck related story, so expect some boy and boy things going on. If it get's to the point rating will be changed accordingly.

Also! Know that I have only seen season one of Glee xP Sorry I'm slacking so badly, so please forgive me if the characters do not seem as the would usually or if i'm missing something. This follows closely after the episode "Laryngitis" where Puck shave's his mo-hawk and dates Mercedes.

Please read and review! Enjoy!

* * *

After Mercedes left the cheerios, Puck's social status fell back down to the powerless loser, who, even the nerds gave slushies too. The geeks slowly circled him, each holding their own slushy read to take fire. Puck although took small steps back, with hesitation, he taunted them yelling, "Go ahead! You're gunna regret this." Trying to stay strong, he slapped one slushy out of a nerd's hand.

As the slushy splated to the ground, inside he had a sigh of relief, 'one less drink to bare...' he thought. "You can't fight back!" Jacob, the leader of the loser's yelled out, "It's time to put you back in your place." At that moment, Puck shut his eyes as his shoulder's hunched up anticipating the inevitable. The barrage of color coated ice soon collided with his face, soaking his thermo sweater, dripping from his head to his jeans. The cold almost sent him into sudden chills, while the sugar stuck to him like glue. His clothing grew heavy and the geek squad walked away eyeing him down, throwing their cups down as if they were the jocks, 'restoring order.'

Puck shook off the clots of ice that remained on him and attempted to wipe his face with his moist sleeves. As he moved, he almost tripped from the collection of slushies that sat upon the floor. After gaining his posture, he stepped over the mess and stormed off in frustration.

He went to the bathroom and as the door swung open, he nearly crashed into Mike. "Woah, Puckzilla must have just risen out of the water." He laughed to himself as Puck glared him down in irritation. He walked pass Mike, bumping his shoulder to push pass the teen. "Hey, I was just joking man." Mike called back to him, but it was clear Puck was in no mood to have conversation, let alone deal with Mike's corny jokes.

Puck bent over a sink and cranked the faucets on. As the water ran, he cupped his fingers and splashed water on his face. "Hey, Puck, sorry about that..." As Mike started Puck rolled his eyes and quickly shut off the water, and stood up broad. "...I didn-"

"Mike!" Puck yelled cutting him off completely, "Just shut up, and leave me the hell alone already!" Mike stood quietly, staring at the ground for a bit. Inside, he could feel his emotions sink from the scolding he received. He looked up to apologize, but as he opened his mouth Puck screamed, "Go!"

Mike twitched slightly to the sound of his voice, booming like thunder. Mike turned away, feeling as though he had failed his friend as Puck continued to wash off. Before Mike made it out of the bathroom completely, he returned to Puck, removing his navy zipper-hooded sweater placing it on a sink nearby. The angered man looked up from the sink and they made eye contact. With his eye's, Mike gave a look of concern but had no words to say. Quietly, Mike's footsteps approached the door and eventually faded into the halls. As they vanished, Puck drooped his head low and banged a fist on the sink.

The glee club was beginning soon and all the kids gathered in the room. Everyone showed up except for Puck. Santana looked over at Mercedes and gave a dirty look before uttering, "You better not have broken his heart or else I'ma end up breaking your face!" Mercedes turned back angrily, "Look, I don't even think what we had was that real anyway, so you need to take a chill pill." As the two went at it, the other kids had admitted to seeing him earlier on that day, but Mike remained quiet. Whatever was going on with Puck, it was better to let him deal with it by himself. If the glee club finds out he is having a hard time, they will begin to worry and go through his business. "He must be a little sick." Mike interjected between all the commotion, "I saw him earlier and he didn't look so well." But that was probably because of how soaked and cold he was from the slushies.

Eventually, the club settled down and they went back to their assignments. After class, Mike went to go find Puck. As he headed towards Puck's locker, he noticed from a distance that Santana had been confronting Puck already. The only sound of the conversation he had heard was that Puck was "not angry" and that "Mercedes had nothing to do with it." Puck walked away as Santana threw on a face of disguised and turned walking in the opposite direction. As she walked by, Mike gave a light smile and lifted his hand up to say hi, but Santana continued on, still pissed. Mike then hurried to follow Puck before he had gotten too far. Turning the corner, he saw a few kids hanging around, but there was no sign of an agitated teen who was wearing a navy hoodie.

Puck arrived home and headed straight for his room. He dropped his bag and threw himself on top of his bed. He laid in silence, groaning slightly. His head turn from side to side on his pillow, trying to find at least the smallest bit of comfort it could offer. As he began to doze his phone Vibrated and he groaned once again. He reached into his pocket and found that he received a text from Mike. Opening it, he gave it a quick glance, which asked, "Hey, you alright? I hope everything's fine." Puck closed his eyes and threw his phone to the side, ignoring the text completely.

It had been a long day and the sun was already setting. Mike sat down in his room and pulled out his cell. Ever since he sent the text, he had been anticipating a reply. See he an empty inbox, he frowned and abandoned his phone on his desk. He got up and left to hit the showers to relax a bit and finally end his day.

Puck awoke almost lost, unsure of where he was or what was the last thing on his mind. He rubbed his eyes and looked around confirming that he was, in fact, in his room. However, there was something different. There was a strange odor. It wasn't rank or anything, it was just, different. After examining the room, he then remembered he was still wearing Mike's sweater. He unzipped the hoodie and took it off. Looking at it, he gave it another whiff. Inside, he felt something strange, but he quickly shook his head to combat the emotion. Whatever it was, in his mind, it didn't seem right. Why did he bother taking that sniff anyway? It didn't make any sense. He folded the sweater quickly and placed it aside. He got up only for a few minutes to scope out something to suit his appetite and returned to his room. When he got back, he grabbed his cell to see if he had any missed calls or messages. As it lit, up Mike's message was still there. He placed his Chinese food down and looked at the text. He thought about it, "Yeah I'm alright. Thanks." As the text sent, a gentle smile appeared on his face.

Mike came back into his room drying his hair as best he could. He sat down on his bed, rubbing his head one last time with a towel. He was in his pajamas already, ready to sleep the moment he was done. Throwing the towel into the laundry basket, he began to lay down. As his eyes closed he thought one last time about checking his cell. As he thought, he recalled that throughout, he had yet to receive a text at all, so why would he now? All he would find is an empty screen and time wasted. He sighed and got up, grabbing his phone. Surprised, he found the text from Puck. As he read it he found there was no need for a reply and he placed it back down. As he returned to his bed, a smile sat clear upon his face.


End file.
